Twilight of the Gods
Twilight of the Gods is the fourty-ninth episode of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Air Date October 14, 2012 Summary for Twilight of the Gods Thor hears an old man say, "The end is near" multiple times, as he flies down to him, "What does thou mean by the end is near?", the Old Man, "Your world, Asgard will burn along with the Earth, i visioned it all" The giant Wolf, Skoll will finally devour Solveig, the Sun Godess, and his brother, Hati will eat Mani, Solveig's brother the Moon God, plunging Midgard and the Nine Worlds into complete darkness. The stars will vanish from the sky. The cockerel Fjalar will crow to the Frost Giants and the golden cockerel Gullinkambi will crow to the Asgardians. A third cockerel will raise the dead of Hel. Midgard will be struck with earthquakes, the Fenris Wolf will be released from its chains. The sea will rise up because Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent, is twisting and writhing in fury as he makes his way towards dry land. With every breath, Jormungand will stain the soil and the sky with his poison. The waves caused by the serpent's emerging will set free the ship Naglfar, and with the giant Hymir as their commander, the Frost Giants will sail towards the battlefield. From the realm of the dead a second ship will set sail, and this ship carries the inhabitants of Hel, with the trickster god Loki as its commander. The fire giant Surtur, will leave Muspelheim with his children,to join forces against the gods. Surtur, carrying a sword that blazes like the sun itself, will scorch the earth. Meanwhile, in Asgard, Heimdall will sound his horn, calling all the people of Asgard and the fallen heroes of Valhalla to the battlefield. From all the corners of the Nine Worlds, Asgardian Gods, Frost Giants, Dwarves, Fire Demons, Dark Elves and Light Elves will ride towards the huge plain of Vigrid "battle shaker" where the last battle will be fought. Odin will battle with the Fenris Wolf in battle, and his son Thor will attack Jormungand. Thor will defeat the creature, but the serpent's poison will gradually kill the thunder god. Surtur will seek out the unarmed Frey, who will be quickly killed in the fight. The one-handed warrior Tyr will fight the monstrous hel-hound Garm and they will kill each other. Loki and Heimdall, will meet for a final time, and neither will survive the fight The fight between Odin and the Fenris Wolf will last for a long time, but finally Fenris will swallow Odin whole. Odin's son, Vidar will then kill the creature with his bare hands, ripping the wolf's jaws apart. Surtur will fling fire in every direction, burning the Nine Worlds, killing most of it's inhabitants. After the destruction, a new world rise with new life. Some of the gods will survive, others will be reborn. The descendants of Lif and Lifthrasir will inhabit this earth. An eccentric physicist named Price, after ingesting hallucinagens became obsessed with Ragnarok, and what humanity would be like after the world ending in fire. So he created the World engine, which tricked Yggdrasill into believing Ragnarok had already ocurred, and began created a new race of humans. Thor learns of this somehow, and states, "I must warn the Avengers!" Theme Song Thor arrives at the mansion, to warn the Avengers of Ragnarok, meaning the world will end, so all the Avengers go on their seperate ways for awhile, until the world ends. In their separate ways, Iron Man is seen fixing the Tower, Captain America works with Falcon, Hawkeye hangs around with Mockingbird, whom he didn't get a chance to talk to ever since Widow's Bite, Hulk is seen fighting BiBeast, Ms. Marvel is wearing a swimsuit at North Carolina, Yellowjacket and Wasp ???, Vision tries to discover his past and Black Panther gets married to Storm. Thor returns to Asgard, as he is hit by a dozen pepples by Midgardians going on strike saying, "Go home, Asgardians", Thor is welcolmed by Heimdall, as Thor announces he will be warning of a disasterous event. Everyone is gathered in Odin's throne room, Thor says, "Father...", Odin raises his hand to prevent Thor from speaking, and then puts it down to allow Thor to speak. Meanwhile, Tony is fixing Stark Tower, as he looks up the time the world will be ending, and that the beginning of Ragnarok has began. Thor has discovered from a man named Price, which he told to the Asgardians about how Solveig the Sun Goddess will be consumed. Captain America and Falcon work together for the first time in dealing with MODOK. Thor tells Odin and the others that the stars will vanish into complete darkness, Fjalar will warn the Frost Giants. Gullinkambi will warn the Asgardians, and the third cockeral will raise the dead of Hel. Hawkeye and Mockingbird in their aliases, Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse finally have a talk, ever since they infiltrated Hydra Island, Clint reveals he was worried that she would've died, and then he wanted to talk to her, until Fury dismissed him, then later when Fury went missing, Black Widow had apologized to Clint for framing him, and he wanted her to join the Avengers to clear her name, but she refused saying she can't be a triple agent, as they kissed and Widow walked away, he then tells her ever since the Skrulls were exposed, he realized she was actually captured along with Lyle Getz, Invisible Woman, Cap, Cobra, Henry Gyrich, Clay Quartermain and Viper, as he got over Widow, he then reveals to Bobbi of what they wanted to talk about before Fury dismisssed him, Clint reveals, "That if she was available on a date" Thor then continues to inform the Asgardians as Midgard will be suffering from earthquakes, and the Fenris Wolf will be released from it's chains, and the sea will rise up because Jormundgand will twist and wirth in fury. Bruce Banner sees that Bi Beast has attacked and transforms into the Hulk as he battles him. Thor tells them of what Jormundgand will do to the sky, as it's waves will free Naglar, and Hymir as its commander, and the Frost Giants will sail towards the battlefield, and Loki will be the commander of the inhabitants of Hel. Carol Danvers is wear a Black Striped bikini in North Carolina for a Swimsuit contest. Thor reveals that Surtur will be leaving Muspelheim with his children to join forces against the gods, and Surtur will use the Twilight sword to scorch the Earth. Yellowjacket and Wasp are ??? Thor informs that Heimdall will sound his horn for the battle of Vigrid, where Odin will fight the Fenris Wolf, and that he will fight Jormundgand, Surtur will obliterate Frey, Tyr will die with Garm, Loki and Heimdall will neither survive the fight with each other, and Odin will be consumed by the Fenris Wolf, and Vidar will kill Fenris with his bare hands. Vision discovers that in Ultron's destroyed lab, was that he had Simon Williams' brain patterns, and Vision realizes that he is the body of the original Human Torch, Jim Hammond. Thor finally tells them that Surtur will fling fire in every direction, burning the nine realms, killing most inhabitants. Black Panther is seen meeting with Ororo Munroe, Ororo's mutant ability to psionically control the weather emerged soon after, and she was able to use them to rescue T'Challa, a prince of the African nation of Wakanda, from his would-be kidnappers. The pair shared a romance and spent much time together, however, T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction, they finally patch up their relationship. Thor finally tells them that after the destruction, a new world will rise with new life, some of the gods will survive, others will be reborn, and the descendents of Lif and Lifthrasir will inhabit the Earth. Thor finally informs the people that if earth does not get help, then Earth will be destroyed, Odin believes that Thor is being strucked with madness, but it turns he wasn't kidding when the golden cockerel informs Odin that the Sun Goddess has already been slain, Odin then announces that war has begun, and tells Thor to return to Midgard at once. Thor returns to Midgard, as it earthquakes have been strucked, and that Jormundgand has risen, and Thor battles the creature, only for Storm to struck down Jormundgand, Thor thanks her, and then goes to have a word with Loki, who was captured by Namor. Thor asks how Jormundgand was tamed, and Loki states, "You were a fool trusting Kurse who posed as Odin, and sent me to the Midgard Serpent". And then the Avengers arrive, with Mockingbird and Falcon, even the freed Execution under Ms. Marvel's request, then Surtur has arrived, with Enchantress, before Surtur would begin, Thor dodged the attack, as Iron Man, Falcon, Hawkeye, Hulk, Captain America, Black Panther, Vision, Yellowjacket, Loki and Executioner fought him off, while Wasp, Ms. Marvel, Mockingbird and Storm battle Enchantress, who is still under the control of Surtur, Hulk was strong enough to knock him down, as Hawkeye shot an arrow into the icy river, he jumps in to save Mockingbird from drowning to Enchantress, then Loki grabbed the Twilight sword, Thor warns Loki not to use the sword like what he did to Algrim, but Loki says he is the god of Mischief and can always cause michief and chaos, as he uses the Twilight Sword to finally obliterate Surtur, as Surtur explodes, thus freeing Enchantress from Surtur's control, as she knocks out Hawkeye and Mockingbird, Thor stated, "Loki.....you betrayed us!", Loki stated, "I told you, i am and always will be the god of mischief and chaos", then Loki announces that he has business with his father, as he asks Enchantress and Executioner are coming, and Enchantress accepts Loki's plan, as she teleports with Loki and Executioner to Vigrid. Odin teleports the Avengers, along with Falcon, Mockingbird and Storm to Vigrid. Thor informs Odin that Loki has taken the Twilight Sword and has destroyed Surtur, then Loki, Enchantress, Executioner and the Fenris Wolf have arrived, and Loki tells Heimdall, "This may be our never ending battle", as he blasts Heimdall to death, Odin warns Loki to stop this madness, but ends up getting his left eye severed, the Avengers battle Executioner, Enchantress and the Fenris Wolf, Loki attempts to burn Thor with the Twilight Sword, but ends up electrocused by Beta Ray Bill, who arrived on the scene, the Twilight Sword is destroyed, and Loki is completely burnt, Loki is angry and vengeful, as he vows vengeance against Thor and the Avengers once again, as he, Enchantress and Executioner escape, Thor is upset with Loki, that he has been corrupted ever since he and Loki were young, they were on a journey to the Twilight Sword, and Thor saw it as a dangerous weapon, and gave it to Algrim, whose family was killed by Frost Giants, during the elves' war with Jotunheim, he was taken in as an advisor to Odin, Thor attempted a spear at Algrim's throat, saying he would not forgive him for nearly killing Odin, but would not forget and spared him, only for Algrim to be fully killed by Loki, who finally realized his true origins as the son of Laufey, Solveig and Mani are soon revived, courtesy of Hela, as the sun and the moon have been restored, and Ragnarok has been stopped, Thor bids his friends and Odin farewell. Cast: *Brian Bloom as Captain America *Eric Loomis as Iron Man *Rick D. Wasserman as Thor/Surtur **Matthew Wolf as Thor (Teenager) *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk/Volstagg *Wally Wingert as Yellowjacket/MODOK *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wasp/Valkyrie *James C. Mathis III as Black Panther *Chris Cox as Hawkeye/Fandral *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Marvel *Peter Jessop as Vision *Nolan North as Balder *Steve Blum as Skoll/Beta Ray Bill *Kari Wahlgren as Solveig *Phil LaMarr as Mani *Bumper Robinson as Hati *Brian Drummond as Fenris Wolf *David Sobolov as Hymir *J.B. Blanc as Heimdall *Rob Paulson as Frey *Manu Bennett as Tyr *Jeff Bennett as Garm *Troy Baker as Vidar *Peter Renaday as Price *Nika Futterman as Sif *Kari Wahlgren as Jane Foster/Enchantress **Ashleigh Ball as Amora (Teenager) *Corey Burton as Odin *Graham McTavish as Loki **Rick Gomez as Loki (Teenager) *Ron Halder as Algrim Trivia *Scenes from Thor: Tales of Asgard are remade in the AEMH continuity, in flashbacks, as Matthew Wolf, Rick Gomez, Ashleigh Ball and Ron Halder reprise their roles. *Corey Burton is now the voice of Odin, which leads his left eye being severed to the events in Hulk vs. Thor. *Captain America and Falcon's battle with MODOK is based on Captain America #133. Category:Marvel Comics